EPIC RAP BATTLES not really
by DairyQueen1285
Summary: enter two of your fav characters to have them engaged in an epic rap battle gone wrong! rhymes will get better... :D
1. Fire and Energy

**Sumpin new fo you.**

 **Just a bunch of HORRIBLY GONE WRONG rap battles.**

 **After this first one, all of you can put in your 2 characters and a rap battle will explode… it can be ANY of the characters, so, enjoy! :D**

Battle 1:

LLOYD AND KAI…

Kai: I am done with you lloyd. It's time to know the truth.

Lloyd: hit me with it.

(music starts playing)

Lloyd: what the-?

Kai: deal with it.

 _Hey, you, yeah, you tender little flower!_

 _We all know you need yo daddy and your precious power._

 _You know you weak._

 _We all are your crutch._

 _And it's time you know that I don'tlike you very much._

Lloyd: srsly? You CANNOT rhyme. It's about TIME you knew… heh.

Kai: …

Lloyd:

 _Sure, I need my friends, I got someone to rely on._

 _I need help sometimes and don't get me wrong, I at least know how to add words to a song._

 _Hey bruh, you know, in season six,_

 _Your awful poem made me want to give you a kick._

IN THE BALLS!

Kai: O.O

Lloyd: bruh.

Kai: uuuuhhh, well

 _You are super short and your inner self is weak._

 _Hey, gimme a second, why does your voice come out in a childish squeak?!_

Lloyd: WHAT?! IT'S NOT ME! TAKE IT UP WITH JILLIAN!

Kai: suuuuure.

Lloyd: THAT IS IT.

 _You stupid little moron._

 _Makin fun's a little racy._

 _It can't just be me, but you always are a little spacey._

 _Bro._

 _Why do you spend your paycheck on all that hair-gel?_

 _Oh my gosh your hair is like a demon from hell!_

Look at it! It's like a pin-cushion!

Kai: wha da he-

Nya: BOYS!

Wu: both yo hairs suck

Kai and Lloyd: WHAT? That is not for you to decide.

Lloyd: heck, you probably don't even have hair.

Wu: or so you think.

(He removes his straw hat to reveal long, flowy blond hair)

Kai and Lloyd: O.O

Wu: I use Maybelline.

Lloyd: *sputter* but I use that AND a gazillion other hair treatments?! What do you use?!

Wu: with age comes wisdom.

Kai: but I ain't done yet.

Lloyd: oh my-

Kai: _I should have been the green ninja!_

 _Something,_ something… inja?

Lloyd: (facepalms)

 **It'll get better, but it's late, so my poetry skills are not at their peak… :P**


	2. Skylor and Chen

**New chaptuh!**

 **Okey dokey, so this is…**

 **Epic rap battle #2**

 **Chen V.S. Skylor**

Skylor: _hey, dad, I gotta admit,_

 _Your strategy was good,_

 _Too bad it all split._

 _You caused a bad relationship,_

 _Put two sides in a squall,_

 _Wut kind of butthole chains their daughter to a wall?_

 _Please forgive me if this_

 _Answer's very bleak,_

 _Without your little cultists,_

 _You're ironical and weak._

 _And oops, sorry, for this abrupt intake,_

 _But get back to the cursed realm,_

 _You wicked little snake!_

Chen: ooo! I love stuff like this!

 _Oh,ouch, I'm so hurt that I'm running,_

 _You put up a good fight and your plots are cunning._

 _But who came up with the element of amber?_

 _I'm your dad, you belong to me._

 _You fight for me, that's the standard._

 _And whoop, why didi you choose that guy for a boyfriend?_

 _He has a friggin' pin-cushion head._

 _You should have stayed with me and left that hedgehog for dead._

Skylor:

 _Ha, great, that's what you give._

 _At least garmy banished you_

 _And let you live._

 _I'm so ashamed_

 _To be named_

 _After such a man_

 _Who a snake clan_

 _He framed._

 _And you said it yourself, dad,_

 _So I'm not being vain,_

 _So in your own words,_

 _ONLY ONE CAN REMAIN._

 **Who won? Who's next? You decide!**


	3. Energy vs Ice

**New chapter, this is lloyd and zane ;)**

 **I won't be posting anything this weekend bc I will be in NC at a rodeo. And maybe later than that bc I am sick and I have a habit of sleeping all day… XD**

* * *

 **Epic rap battles!**

 **Lloyd V.S. zane!**

Jay: look! I gave zane a competitive mode!

Lloyd: and why would you do that?

Jay: I don't have a date tonight…

Zane: lloyd! I got a bone to pick with you!

Lloyd: …

(music starts playing)

Lloyd: NOT AGAIN-

Zane:

 _It's time for you to know that your acting is lame,_

 _Everyone knows ninjago is over without zane._

 _You're super immature and I'mdone with your child'splay,_

 _You barely beat the overlord while I had to save the day!_

Lloyd: cute. Try this on for size, ya little droid.

 _I had a golden dragon,I defeated dark with light._

 _I fulfilled my prophecy and brought day back from night._

and yeah, _I did defeat the overlord,_

 _he only came back 'cause of dumb cyrus borg._

Borg: …

Lloyd: _you let a boobless chick take a body scan,_

 _And thanks to her,we were attacked by evil tin cans._

 _And borg,the crippled worm that created pix,_

 _Caused this whole catastrophe and made your survival chance nix._

Cole: what is going on here?!

Jay: lloyd and zane are locked in a pretty tight rap battle.

Cole: I'll get the popcorn! And the cake. Rap battles are nothing without cake.

zane: P.I.X.A.L. is not boobless!

Lloyd: whatever you say.

Zane:

 _Lets get thing straight, unlike you,I'm not easily captured._

 _And I have the brains not to touch a baby raptor._

 _And sure, I'm a robot, and I might be an oldie,_

 _But nobody even knows how you got here, goldie!_

Zane:

 _I'm a hero, a god, so you just shut up._

 _To defeat the overlord, I blew us both up._

 _And bro, I brought myself back,_

 _So won't you think twice before talking smack!_

Lloyd: ooooh. Wooooow.

 _I turned golden with my power overloaded,_

 _I blew up a dragon while you just exploded._

 **Oooh! Who won! Who's next? You decide!**

 **Zane: *splutter* I thought I had that one!?**

 **me: *shrug and troll face***

 **Lloyd:*wearing sunglasses and throwing money***


End file.
